No Returns
by DoofusPrime
Summary: Saving the world tends to throw supervillains off-kilter.  When Shego's professional and personal relationship with Drakken gets confusing, she hopes some petty theft in Go City will help clear her head - until Hego shows up to ruin the fun.
1. Five Finger Discount

**No Returns,** by DoofusPrime**  
**

_**Notes: **This'll be a two chapter story, taking place not long after the events of the series. Enjoy. _

_**Disclaimer**: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. This work was not created for profit. No copyright infringement is intended._

* * *

**Five Finger Discount**

XX

After spending the day walking the streets of Go City, lost in her thoughts, Shego was feeling hungry. She had completely forgotten about lunch, but it was just about dinner time now. She cruised at low altitude in the hovercraft, looking for a good target. The sun was sinking beneath the forest of downtown buildings just ahead, and above her, orange and yellow bled out of the clouds as they absorbed the deep blue of twilight. Below, she glimpsed the twinkling lights of a store on the outskirts of the city's beating heart. Standing beside the building was a sign with the store's name:

_Go Go Groceries._

Shego couldn't remember if she had actually shopped at that particular grocery store before. She wondered if it was named after her family. Either way, it would be good enough - and from the looks of it, it was an upscale place to hit. Light from inside the store escaped through a set of ornate skylights marking the center of the roof, although she still had enough room to take the hovercraft down and land in a corner. She got out of the craft, heading for the nearest air vent and kicking in the grate before slipping inside.

As she crawled through the vent, listening to the echo of reverberating sheet metal as her body pressed against the panels, she wondered why she had chosen to land on the roof and come in this way in the first place. It would have been easier to just head through the front doors. Probably she was used to it. After years of infiltration and thievery, sneaking in through an air vent was second nature to her. Kimmie could relate to that, even if that girl went wriggling through air vents for very different reasons (mostly to irritate her, as far as Shego was concerned). But in this case, it just so happened that she _was_ planning on doing some thieving.

Shego was lucky enough to choose a path that led her very near the front entrance. Another wall grate blocked her path; a well placed kick sent it flying out onto a tiled floor with a clatter. She popped out and rolled onto the ground in full view of several customers. "Hi there," she said awkwardly as they gasped and took a step back. "Just inspecting the ventilation system. Nothing to see here."

The shoppers shrugged and wandered off. Shego grabbed a shopping cart, heading into the store. It was like a cross between a grocery store and a mall; parts were sectioned off into the usual food aisles and departments, but the décor was a cut above the usual chain outlets. In the center of the store was a food court catered by a little coffee and sandwich shop. Round, cast-iron tables and chairs were scattered through the court for shoppers to sit and have a snack. An intricately carved marble fountain – at least it looked like marble - bubbled in the center of the court, directly beneath the skylights she had seen earlier in her descent.

She definitely hadn't been here before. It was a pricey-looking place, too hoity-toity for the kind of girl she had been when she spent more time in the city as part of Team Go. But she felt like eating something fancy tonight. It would be a dinner for one, but sometimes it was nice to treat yourself, and she had been in a bit of a funk lately. Didn't she deserve it? That's why she was here, after all. To get a break; to get her head straight. And she knew exactly where she needed to begin, too.

The fine wines section was marked by an overhanging wooden sign that read "_Vin_", complete with snooty-looking curly gold lines all around the edges for decoration. She rolled her cart down the aisle. As she picked up a bottle and looked it over, Shego began to look forward to all the head-straightening she was going to do tonight.

XX

Hego's shift at Bueno Nacho had been long and grinding. As floor manager, it was a duty he took very seriously – but sometimes the long days got to him. Today had been particularly grueling, with all the customers screaming about the Chimarito price hike as if he was to blame and not his overlords in corporate. But obeying your superiors was part of the joy of participating in a well-oiled corporate system, he reminded himself. And he genuinely enjoyed the opportunity to serve customers to the best of his ability!

Fortunately, his shift was over. Most nights he would have headed home after his shift, but he had to make a quick return and buy some groceries tonight. There was no food in Go Tower, which his brothers had already complained about several times; the Wegos were just starting puberty, which seemed to mean the fridge got scoured of anything edible before Hego had even finished stocking it. Mego was the same as always, but that meant the only thing he did more often than sarcastic sniping was eating. So here he was, stopping by Go Go Groceries to pick up a few things.

Hego shifted the package he was returning beneath his brawny arm. Mego would probably whine about them eating fancy food instead of just ordering Chinese takeout, but he wanted to treat himself after a hard day's work. Now that he thought about it, he didn't really even _want_ to return to Go Tower. Things had been stressful with his brothers lately. There was puberty thing, and Mego being his usual annoying self. But that wasn't all. Hego didn't know what it was, exactly. Maybe it was just the daily grind of being a superhero, and all the responsibilities that entailed. Sometimes he just got tired of being the one in charge. People took him for granted.

As he grabbed a shopping cart inside the entrance, Hego stared absently down at the floor, lost in a funk. After a moment, he noticed he was still wearing his Bueno Nacho uniform, having forgotten to change out of it as he left work. He frowned; there was something awkward about walking around in public in his work uniform. Like it was a faux pas. He was thinking about whether or not it was worth stopping by the Bueno Nacho later on to get his regular alter ego clothes out of his employee locker when he ran smack into someone with his shopping cart.

"_Ow!_"

"Ma'am, I am so sorry," he stammered. "I wasn't-"

Hego's embarrassment turned to elation when he realized he had smacked right into his sister. Shego! She wasn't in the green and black harlequin suit she always wore in her evil duties, which was a bit jarring, but it was Shego all the same. Even if she wasn't his sister, no one could miss the pale green skin. And he definitely couldn't miss the flaming hand she was raising as she scowled menacingly at him. Just before she was about to send him sailing right back out of the store in a haze of plasma, she lowered her hand in surprise.

"Hego? What are you doing here?"

He chuckled. "I happen to live in Go City, little sister. Have you forgotten already?"

"_Don't_ call me little sister."

"Suit yourself. I'm here buying groceries. And I need to return this item," he said, patting the package he was holding.

"Yeah, that's great."

Shego paused for a moment as if about to say something more, but then abruptly turned around, heading down an aisle. Some people would think that meant she didn't want to talk, but Hego knew better; his sister was always like that. It was just her way. He followed her, eager to catch up. "What brings _you_ here?" he asked. "I haven't seen you in a long time! As a matter of fact, the last time I remember seeing you was on the news, when you and Doctor Drakken helped Kim Possible and her sidekick to defeat the Lorwardians and save the world. Congratulations, by the way – that was a bang up job you guys did!"

"I didn't save the world," snapped Shego, not bothering to turn around. "I was just saving Doctor D after he got himself kidnapped by aliens, that's all. Out of employer-employee obligation," she added hastily. "Nothing else."

Hego smiled knowingly. "Oh, sure. I saw that little embrace at the United Nations summit." His sister whirled around, giving Hego the opportunity to wink at her. She was so easy to tease. "The sparks were flying, don't deny it!"

"You'll be flying too if you don't shut up!"

Her hand lit up in green flame again. He gulped.

"Sorry," he said. "Didn't mean to upset you. Did something happen between you two? I'm wondering why you're here in Go City instead of working with him – and buying groceries, too, which makes me think it's not just an afternoon visit. Am I right?"

"I'm not buying groceries."

Hego pursed his lips in confusion; she had a cart full of stuff, about half of which seemed to be wine bottles, and she was grabbing a box of cereal off the shelf literally as she was speaking. So it seemed like she _was_ shopping for groceries. "You're not buying those?" he asked, pointing at the wine bottles and wondering if he was missing something really obvious.

"Nope. I'm taking them."

Confusion cleared as concern and disapproval took its place. He _had_ been missing something obvious.

This was an awkward situation. Here he was, excited to see his sister - for the first time since Team Go had gone bad, if he was remembering right – and now he was already faced with the possibility that he might have to stop her from shoplifting. Turning his own sister into the authorities wasn't his idea of a fun family reunion. And he didn't want to fight with her, either. Not because he was scared, oh no – he had complete confidence that his super strength could overpower her abilities. No question about it. He just didn't feel like fighting, that was all.

Hego coughed nervously as he followed his sister. "Shego," he said, "Doesn't your employer pay you enough money to afford groceries?"

"Of course he does. But that doesn't mean I'm paying for them."

Of course Shego wouldn't buy something if she could just take it. As much as he loved his little sister, she had never been big on the idea of following rules. Or obeying any kind of basic code of decency, really. "Aren't you concerned about getting caught?" he asked. "I'm disappointed in you, Shego – I thought you and Doctor Drakken were turning a new leaf after saving the world."

"_Rrrrgh!_ We didn't save the world, okay? Kimmie did. Just because Doctor D's getting cold feet about taking it over doesn't mean I've flipped and turned into little miss redheaded cheer queen perfection."

Clearly, Hego thought, there was some drama in his little sister's life.

"Besides," she said, "_you're_ the one who's in trouble, not me. Although you might drag me with you."

"What do you mean?"

Shego tilted her head and nodded past him, indicating that he check the entrance of the aisle they were passing through. Hego glanced back, noticing a couple of security guards trying really badly to act like they weren't watching them. "Those two have been tailing us ever since you ran into me," she said. "And seeing as I was shopping in here for a while without being bothered, I'm pretty sure that means they're watching _you_. The only question is why. Been doing some shoplifting yourself, big brother?"

"Don't be silly, little sis – Shego. I would never-"

Hego tripped over his words as he looked down at the package nestled in the crook of his arm. How could he have been so forgetful? Shego would probably never let him hear the end of it, either. He _had_ shoplifted. He had stolen the very item he was returning, as a matter of fact.

Back when Team Go had been hit with Electronique's Reverse Polarizer and gone on their rampage through the City, Go Go Groceries had been one of Hego's first targets. He felt his face flush with embarrassment as he remembered the last time he had visited this store, causing thousands of dollars in property damage and leaving with this little item, which he had forgotten about until yesterday. The two security guards were obviously trailing him because they recognized him from trashing the place last time he had been here.

Maybe he had automatically dismissed his sister's question because he was still technically right – he hadn't shoplifted. That wasn't him, after all. That was just a brainwashed evil version of himself. Mego had said something about how the device had probably just brought out hidden parts of their personality, but there was no way _that_ was true. Hego wasn't a shoplifter, even if evil reverse polarized Hego was. He wondered what it meant to be polarized. Did you become more magnetic, or was it a reference to something else?

"Why are you staring at that?" asked Shego. "What is it?"

Broken out of his reverie, Hego noticed his sister pointing to the package in his arm. He smiled, turning it so she could see the labeling. "It's a Pop Pop Porter's Portable Party Grill," he said. "It was, uh – well, we don't want it anymore, so I'm returning it. But that's besides the point. I can't allow you to shoplift from this store. That's not hero behavior."

His sister laughed. "Yeah, but it's _Shego_ behavior. Lighten up, Hego. You're not going to stop me. Honestly, you should try it yourself – you're so tight-wound, always leading the team and going by the book. Maybe it'd do you some good to live on the wild side for once. I mean, it's the same kind of rush you get from beating up bad guys. Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it when you were hit by that Reverse Polarizer."

Hego sounded just the tiniest bit unsure, but he still denied it: "Don't be ridiculous."

Something in his sister's smirk made him gulp with apprehension. Did she have a point? _Had_ he enjoyed it? Technically, yes, he had, but that was because he had been evil at the time. Obviously evil people enjoyed what they did, otherwise they would just be good. Unless they were sick. Or maybe it was like a drug addiction, and evil was their sweet, sweet – no, that wasn't it. Hego felt his head begin to hurt. This was too complicated. Shego was messing with his mind, that was all. She had a way of doing that. He wasn't a shoplifter, and that was that.

"Tell you what," said Shego, "why don't you go return that grill of yours, and then we'll talk a little more."

"Promise you won't shoplift?"

"Of course I won't. I can't do any catching up with you if I'm in jail, can I?"

Hego was glad his sister was finally hearing the voice of reason. His voice, in particular. She had never really listened to him in the past, but he was optimistic now – he knew he hadn't been wrong when he suspected she was turning her life around after saving the world. How could anyone resist, once they had tasted the sweet pleasure of doing good deed and helping their fellow man? He weaved through the aisles on his way to the returns counter tucked into a corner of the store. The two security guards were still following him, which irked him a little; he _had_ paid for the damages from his rampage, after all. He was a respected citizen of Go City when he wasn't brainwashed. Weren't they overdoing their whole suspicious act, just a little?

"I'd like to return this," he said, plopping the packaged grill down on the marble-topped counter and speaking to a bored-looking teenager in a Go Go Groceries uniform sitting on the other side. "Not for any money, though. Let's see, how should I explain this – it was accidentally taken without payment a little while ago, and I only just remembered-"

"Hey, you."

The teen behind the returns counter was paying no attention – he was actually wearing earbuds and listening to music, now that Hego looked closer - but he felt the light tap of a finger against his shoulder. He turned to find the two security guards standing on either side of him. "What can I do for you?" he asked them.

"You're that guy who busted up the store that one time! You're one of those superheroes."

"Yeah," said the other guard. "The Go Group, right?"

"Team Go," Hego corrected. The fact that they couldn't even remember the name annoyed him. The city itself was named after them, after all, as per the contract they had whipped up with the Mayor long ago in order to defend Go City from all forms of scum and villainy. Now that he thought about it, he wondered if Go Go Groceries was named after them, too, or if it was just a cute name that sounded similar.

The guard who had tapped him on the shoulder rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "'Taken without payment', huh?" He exchanged a knowing look with his partner. "That's a fancy way of sayin' 'stolen', am I right, Lenny?"

"Pretty sure you're right, George."

Hego felt indignant at the third degree he was getting. Or maybe it was a second degree – what degree was it if two people were talking to each other instead of interrogating him? Or was it a degree thing at all? He felt himself getting confused again. Here he was, trying to do the right thing and make up for a past wrong which wasn't even done in his right mind, and he was getting hassled by a pair of rent-a-cops when his sister was off-

The three of them jumped noticeably into the air as a loud crash rang out through the store. It was the sound of glass shattering; and a lot of it, too. Past the aisles, where the food court and fountain stood in the middle of the store, Hego could see a rain of broken shards falling down from the skylights on the roof. The two security guards ran off in the direction of the commotion as he followed close behind them. A few scattered screams rang out with the tinkling of glass, and Hego joined the security guards in the center of the store just in time to see Shego lifting off in her hovercraft. It took him a moment to realize she had somehow remote-controlled the thing to smash right through the ceiling – probably where she had parked it earlier - and come down into the store.

"Stop right there!" shouted the security guards.

One of them pointed into the air as if he was trying to fire a gun before withdrawing his hand quickly, since he didn't actually have a gun. Even Hego couldn't help snickering at the sight. As the hovercraft rose into the air, Shego dropped an empty shopping cart over the side, having dumped her stolen cargo into the hovercraft before getting in herself. The guards darted away as the cart smashed into the tiled floor.

"So long, suckers!"

Shego cackled as the hovercraft rose up through the broken skylights and disappeared into the night sky.

A number of shoppers were cowering around the edges of the food court, some with arms still raised over their heads to protect against the falling glass. The store grew unexpectedly silent after Shego's departure, other than some soft jazz playing on the store's PA system. The two security guards gaped up at the hole in the skylights. They looked pretty angry. Hego couldn't blame them; his sister had embarrassed them, that was for sure. As he stood with his arms crossed, unable to deny feeling some admiration for her stunt despite it being totally wrong and against the law, the two guards turned back to face him.

"You," said one of them. George, he thought, although he was getting them confused.

The other one jabbed a thick finger at Hego. "You were with her earlier. And you both got the weird skin – you're both part of that Go Force Five, right?"

"There _are_ five of us," he said, "but it's Team Go. And she's not a part of the team anymore. Believe me, I had nothing to do with planning that stunt. I'm only here to return this item I shoplifted-"

"_Shoplifted?_"

Hego laughed nervously. "If you let me explain..."

The two of them drew closer, and Hego realized he shouldn't have said that. They were angry at his sister getting away, and they were looking for a scapegoat. There would be no understanding from these two. "Why don't you come with us?" said Lenny. "We're gonna have to ask you a few questions."

Hego felt a surge of indignation at this treatment. He and his brothers regularly saved the city from certain destruction – and even Shego had helped with that before she went bad. Their superhero team was indispensable to Go City, and these two jokers couldn't even remember their name or pay him some basic respect. Here they were, treating him like a common criminal when he was trying to make things right. The nerve of some people! Sure, maybe he had technically shoplifted the item, and they were just going by the book and doing their jobs, which he could respect, but, well – when it came to him, things were just different somehow. They didn't need to suspect _him!_

"Come with us, buddy."

George grabbed him by the arm, although his arm was so beefy that the man's hands barely fit enough to get a hold on him. Hego began to walk, the two of them flanking him on either side. He felt like a convict headed for the electric chair. This was humiliating.

An insistent pulse of adrenaline from seeing Shego's daring escape coursed through him, still going strong, and just like that, Hego had an idea. It grew larger and louder in the back of his mind. He knew it was wrong, but it was just an impulse. His sister's unexpected appearance, his bad day, the problems he'd been having with his family – it was a perfect storm. Before he even knew what he was doing, Hego momentarily flared up his super strength, knocking both the security guards back in a burst of blue light.

"Sorry about my sister, George, Lenny. But I'm out of here!"

The two security guards looked up from the floor, dazed, as Hego sprinted towards the front doors. Some customers in the checkout lanes drew back in fright, and the cashiers stared in excitement that something interesting was actually going on during their shift. He caught a glimpse of a manager running towards him, arm outstretched, asking him to stop, but Hego felt like a man possessed. It was just like the Reverse Polarizer. He burst loudly through the store's front doors, sending a rain of glass scattering out onto the sidewalk as he had accidentally forgotten to open them in his escape. Looking quickly in either direction – it seemed like something bad guys did in the movies – Hego headed down the street with no idea where he was going.

The wind whipped against his face as he ran. He realized he still had the Pop Pop Porter's Party Grill under his arm; the security guards hadn't given him a chance to return it. The adrenaline was still pumping through his veins as he passed through the city in a whirl of blue. Hego could see why someone with a weaker will, like his sister, might be tempted by a lifestyle of evil. He hated to admit it, but that had actually been fun!

XX

Working with Doctor D had taken Shego around the world, but there were few sights she found more impressive than Go City at night. Here on the balcony of her high-rise apartment, as she leaned on the railing and enjoyed the view, she couldn't see as much of the city as she could up in the hovercraft, where it would stretch out beneath her like a gleaming blanket. But it was still a nice view.

Downtown skyscrapers loomed ahead of her, peppered with glowing yellow and white windows. She wondered if someone was standing on a balcony, watching her as she watched them. One reason she sometimes visited the city of her youth, when she needed a break from her supervillainy and didn't feel like a vacation at a spa or resort, was nostalgia. She had a lot of bad memories stemming from her time in Team Go, but despite all that, she still had a certain fondness for the city itself.

It was also about privacy. Shego valued privacy more than almost anything else. That was why she had a clause in her contract guaranteeing a personal suite in Drakken's lairs. And it was why she got so annoyed when he repeatedly barged in unannounced whenever she forgot to close and lock the door, lost in thought about his latest harebrained scheme or screaming hysterically about some Cocoa-Moo related emergency She didn't have that much privacy with Drakken, despite her best efforts - but in Go City, she could blend in, strangely enough.

Privacy in public places was hard to come by for someone as notorious as her, and her green skin didn't help matters, but somehow she felt like she could go incognito here. Everyone here knew who she was, but paradoxically, she got the impression that was exactly why they steered clear of her. It was why no one really said anything to her in the streets. Only in Go City did nobody ever come up to her and make awkward comments about her skin or whether they had seen her in a crime blotter. They had all seen her before, and they knew she'd hurl them through a store window if she was in a bad mood.

It was nice to have privacy. Which was why Hego's appearance had been an unpleasant surprise.

She liked holing up in her apartment when she wanted some time to herself, and she enjoyed traipsing around the streets of Go City and visiting her favorite haunts, but she had always made it a point to avoid her brothers. She wasn't nostalgic for _that_ part of her past, after all. She knew their routines, and she knew where they usually went; parts of the city were more reputable than others, for instance. She supposed she just hadn't been thinking when she visited Go Go Groceries. There was already too much to think about without Hego butting in and asking personal questions. Ditching him at the store while she made off with the goods had been pretty funny, though. She smiled at the mental image. Although something about it had been nagging her ever since she got back-

Inside the apartment, the doorbell rang.

Shego turned back from the view past the balcony railing and looked into the apartment's living room with a frown. She hadn't been expecting any visitors. She never had any visitors while she was hanging out in Go City. And yet she knew who it was. There was a small chance she'd find a couple of police officers at the door to question her about her whereabouts an hour ago and whether she had broken through any skylights, but Shego doubted she'd be so lucky. No, she knew exactly who it was. She went inside and opened the door, barely even looking at Hego as she let out a resigned greeting:

"Hi, Hego."

"Hello there!"

Her brother stood awkwardly in the hallway, apparently not having anything else to say.

"How did you find my apartment?"

Hego frowned. "It's the same place you always live when you stop by Go City for a few days. Do you think I don't keep track of where my sister lives on and off, just in case she needs help?"

"I don't need your help."

"Apparently you did this evening, to distract security while you shoplifted."

She had to give him that one.

"I don't really appreciate how you left me at the mercy of those Go Go Groceries guards."

"What are you babbling about? You weren't in any trouble."

"They thought I was in league with you. Can you believe that? Me, working with-"

Shego glared at him. If he was about to say 'criminal', technically he would be right, but she still didn't like his holier-than-thou tone. Especially not when he had come to her apartment uninvited.

"Working with my sister," he said with a hesitant smile. "Which everyone in Go City knows hasn't happened in a long time, unfortunately. Still, I managed to get away from them."

Shego's interest was piqued. "Get away?" Now that her brother had mentioned it, she noticed he was still holding that package in the crook of his arm. "Hah. You didn't return that?"

"Of course not. They thought I was stealing it. I had to avoid wrongful prosecution."

"But you _did_ steal it."

"Well, yes," said Hego, faltering. "But that was when-"

"Excuses! You should have submitted yourself to Go City authorities anyway, Hego. You failed in your duties."

Shego was having fun baiting her brother, but something about the way his shoulders slumped sent the slightest pang of guilt through her. She was shocked to feel it; maybe it was an illusion. There was no way she could feel guilty about giving her brother a hard time, could she?

"Maybe I have," said Hego. "It was a spur of the moment decision. Those two security guards were getting fresh with me, and I just ran for it. Maybe the Mayor will relieve me of my duties with Team Go, and I'll have to work at the Bueno Nacho full time," he said in a voice tinged with dread.

"Hey, don't worry about it. You're still wearing your Bueno Nacho uniform, which means those guards know where you work. You'll probably end up fired by tomorrow."

Her brother looked down at his Bueno Nacho work uniform. His shoulders slumped even farther, which was a considerable feat for someone whose shoulders looked too bulky to be capable of slumping at all. Her pang of guilt turned into a longer throb, dull and heavy. This was crazy. All of a sudden she was starting to care about her brother getting into trouble – were her own problems with Doctor D getting in the way, heightening her ability to sympathize with other people's problems? She had been confused lately, sure, but sympathizing with _Hego_ was just unthinkable.

"I don't know why you work at Bueno Nacho, anyway. What a weird alter ego to have. It's not like you're fooling anybody in Go City about your actual identity, anyway. And Bueno Nacho floor manager? Couldn't you find something more interesting than that?"

"It's low key, Shego. And I happen to like cheap Mexican food."

The weak defense set her eyes rolling. Like any of that stuff was authentic Mexican cuisine in the first place.

"By the way - can I crash at your place for the night, little sister?"

Shego almost didn't hear the question. Once it sunk in, she did a double take, grimacing at Hego's ridiculously hopeful puppy dog expression. So _that_ was why he had showed up unexpectedly at her door. Although it still didn't explain much. "Why?" she asked. "You're not going back to Go Tower?"

"As I said, Team Go has been having some friction lately. It's been a long night, and I thought it might be nice to have an evening away from them. Besides, we could talk."

As if anticipating that she would raise objections, Hego cheerfully stepped into the apartment and set his package down on the coffee table in the middle of the living room before plopping down in her favorite armchair, propping his legs up on the table with a comfortable groan. "Ah," he said, "that feels great. I had to run away from those guards for a long time. I swear, they must have been part-time marathon runners."

Shego couldn't tell if her brother was genuinely so oblivious that he didn't recognize she didn't want company, or if he was taking a gamble by coming into her apartment and making her choose between giving in to him or bodily flinging him back out the door. It was a risky move on his part. He must have known it was 50/50, at best. But surprisingly, she found herself not caring enough to want to physically attack him. Maybe he could stay for just a little while, if he didn't bother her. And while talking about her problems was out of the question, hearing about this Team Go drama he had mentioned could be entertaining.

She sighed in defeat and closed the door, sitting down on the couch across from him and eying the package he had placed on the table. _Pop Pop Porter's Portable Party Grill_, the packaging read. She had taken her groceries down from the hovercraft she always parked in a private spot on the roof of the apartment building, putting all the perishables in the fridge, but she hadn't actually made any dinner yet. And there _were_ a couple of sirloin steaks in there. The sight of the grill lying there made her lick her lips in anticipation. It wouldn't hurt to ask:

"You eaten yet?"

XX

* * *

_**Notes**: That's it for chapter one! Reviews greatly appreciated as always. Chapter two will be up sometime next week._


	2. Dinner and a Movie

**Dinner and a Movie**

XX

It had been a beautiful day, at least in terms of weather, and the evening was shaping up to be even more pleasant. Maybe it was the way the cool breeze picked up the smell of the grilled steaks as Shego flipped them over with an iron skillet. They had placed the Portable Party Grill on the balcony to cook their dinner, and, although Shego would never admit it out loud, she was almost glad Hego had stopped by. _Almost_. But not for sentimental reasons, she told her self quickly. It was just because her brother had brought this grill with him, that was all.

"Nice view," said Hego.

"Yep."

Shego took a swig from an open wine bottle resting on the balcony railing. She had been hitting the wine even before they started cooking, and they'd be having more of it along with dinner, although Hego didn't look like he was touching much of it. The streaks were almost done. She went inside to get a serving plate. Her brother followed her, although she didn't need his help; in the small apartment kitchen, someone with his bulk would probably just get in the way.

"If you can afford an apartment as nice as this," he asked, "why do you need to steal? Or are you even paying for this apartment?"

"Of course I am. It's a little hard to steal apartments, you know. It's not like a lair you build out in the middle of nowhere – people tend to notice. Anyway, working for Doctor D and doing the jobs I do while I'm off the clock with him gives me more money than I know what to do with. I steal things because I like to, not because I need to. And because I don't care about what it does to some fat cat's bottom line."

"Ah, but the fat cats will pay themselves whatever they want either way. Shoplifting ends up hurting people at the bottom most of all. Like minimum wage part time store clerks!"

Hego winked knowingly. Shego knew he was referring to a brief time in high school when she had worked at an upscale clothing boutique in Go City. She had always been railing against the tyrannical manager. Suddenly, the good will she had been feeling about the grill was dissipating like smoke on the wind. Hego and his stupid little maxims. Always making wise observations about the world – at least they were wise if you asked him. Ever since she was a little girl, that was how she remembered him.

She grabbed a few plates from the kitchen, setting two of them down on the coffee table. She brought the third out to the balcony so she could grab the steaks, along with some mixed vegetables she had also been cooking - although the grill was small enough that some had fallen off, which she had kicked from the balcony and into the street many floors below. Almost forgetting the wine bottle, she tried to grab it before heading back inside, but accidentally knocked it over the railing instead. She cursed as it disappeared into the night, joining the lost vegetables. Good thing she had stolen at least half a dozen of those things.

"Maybe you should take it easy on that wine, little sister."

Shego shot him a nasty glare. "Maybe you should take it easy on the attitude, Hego."

"Er, sorry."

The two of them sat down after putting their steak and vegetables on their places and pouring a couple glasses of wine. Shego turned on the television as they ate, although for some reason it was set on a local channel with the Mayor talking about some calamity. She flipped channels quickly, thanks to her history with Team Go, she had already gotten more than enough of the Mayor's irritating lispy voice, and she didn't want to deal with Hego leaping up and making a big commotion about the city being in danger. She settled on an old episode of The Fearless Ferret, and they ate their dinner. She didn't mind complimenting herself; the steaks were excellent. She had done a good job. Her brother seemed to agree, based on his disgustingly loud chewing.

"What about this other stuff?" Hego asked between bites, motioning with his fork to the furniture around them. He had always had bad table manners. She remembered buffalo wing takeout nights with a shudder of horror.

"What about it?"

"Did you steal it all?"

Shego gave the room a once-over, trying to remember where she had gotten various things, and then nodded. "A lot of it. That lamp over there is stolen. Pretty much all the knick-knacks, anything you can carry in your hands. I don't bother with the furniture, it's too much effort to haul out of a store, so I just buy that. But the plasma screen and the stereo are from that electronics place down on Haight Street. All the movies and CD's are stolen, too."

Mentioning movies made her eye linger on the DVD rack standing on the floor beside the wall unit that held her plasma screen television. This episode of the Fearless Ferret was boring – she had seen it before – and for some reason, she was in the mood for a movie. As a matter of fact, she had stolen the latest nail-biting installment in the _Bricks of Fury_ franchise just the other day. It was sitting unopened on the top of the rack. She got up after gulping down the last of her glass of wine and grabbed it, tearing the shrink wrap viciously away from the case. Trying to tear off that annoying sticky tape they always put across the top to seal the case shut began to make her angry, though. What was it, anyway? Some kind of anti-theft thing? So much for _that_ working.

"What are you opening?"

"_Bricks of Fury VII_. They must release like three of these movies a year."

Hego stood up and looked over her shoulder with interest. Shego shrugged her shoulders instinctively, trying to push him away. After earning a hard-fought victory against the sealing tape, she opened the case and put the DVD into the player. The two of them settled down on the couch, their dinners finished, as some opening trailers began to play. Shego poured herself another glass, fast forwarding through the them in irritation. She hated when they put those at the beginning of a movie she paid good – well, she just hated when they put those at the beginning of a movie. No wonder all those nerds stole movies from the internet all the time.

"So what's up with Team Go?" she asked lazily as the opening credits rolled.

"It's nothing, really. Our little brothers can be a lot to handle sometimes, that's all."

"Mego, sure. I could see that."

"And the Wegos are starting to grow up," said Hego. "The other day they – well, I don't know how to say this, Shego. But they had a _girl_ over."

For just a moment, Shego wanted to snort with laughter at her brother's comment. For many people, 'having a girl over' would have been a euphemism for monkey business, but in her brother's case, she knew he meant it literally. He sounded just like an overprotective father. And yet her next reaction was to agree with him. Maybe it was just the wine, but the thought of the Wendell and William turning into pubescent wannabe Casanovas made her twitch with some strange mixture of concern and anger. She and Madison had never gotten along, even though their temperaments weren't all that different when they were in a bad mood. But the Wegos? She had always tolerated them the most. She didn't want them venturing into the wild world of women. For once, her eldest brother was right to complain about something.

"Sometimes it's hard to deal with them," continued Hego. "They depend on me for everything, and I always have to be the one making the decisions. You may think it's easy being the one with all the responsibility, Shego, but it's not. There's just so much responsibility!"

"Yeah, that comes with having all the responsibility," she said sarcastically.

Hego didn't always pick up on her snark, but he did this time. "I'm being serious. As the natural leader of Team Go, I usually enjoy exercising my decision-making powers and leading the team to victory after victory, but sometimes it's not all it's cut out to be."

Shego considered pointing out that _she_ had led the team to victory more often than her brother, back when she had been _part_ of the team, but decided against it. She didn't want to get into a silly argument. Instead, she took another gulp of wine as her brother ranted on over the movie's beginning. The hero was busy throwing himself furiously through a brick wall – bricks being a big set piece in all of these films. It was easy, the way he did it. Like he didn't feel the bricks at all. She supposed it was the fury that helped with that. Shego knew if she tried to get a word in edgewise with her brother, she wouldn't have nearly the same kind of luck getting through to him.

"And the Mayor," he went on. "He has so many demands. Galas, press events, endless board meetings about whether or not our latest crime-fighting operation changed his polls at all. I take my responsibility to Go City very seriously, but sometimes I feel like his personal puppet. You should have seen how much trouble he gave us after Electronique hit us with that Reverse Polarizer. You'd think it was _our_ fault we trashed half the city!"

Once again, Shego refrained from speaking. There was no point in pointing out that he was, in fact, basically the mayor's puppet – another reason she had been so eager to leave Team Go behind. Maybe her brother had a point about being blamed for their brainwashed rampage, though. They were no more responsible for their actions than Shego had been responsible for making googly eyes at Kimmie's high school teacher. People could do some crazy things when they weren't in their right minds. Here she was, for instance, getting drunker by the minute and watching a movie in her favorite martial arts series with her estranged brother. Although she wondered if he really felt as estranged from her as she did from him, considering he had stopped by to spend the night.

"So what are you saying" she asked. "You're planning on quitting Team Go and taking up a life of shoplifting?"

"Of course not," said Hego indignantly.

"Hey, you're the one that ran off with that grill you didn't return. I didn't ask you to do that."

After a long pause, Hego barely kept a wry smile from turning into a grin. "I have to admit, it was a rush running away from those two security guards. Doing the wrong thing can be tempting, I suppose."

"Wow. Wasn't expecting to hear that. So you really are-"

"Just a one time thing," her brother said quickly. "Never again. My duty is to fight evil, Shego."

She wasn't sure if she'd characterize five finger discounts as evil, exactly, but she knew she wasn't going to have any more luck pushing her brother. She was just needling him, anyway. She knew there was no chance he'd actually join the dark side and flip over to a criminal lifestyle. People like Hego just didn't change that much. Even if, apparently, he _did_ have the occasional day where the pressures of being a good guy piled up on him.

"Sometimes people take me for granted," said Hego. "Sometimes I don't feel appreciated."

As far as Shego was concerned, this was a case of the pot calling the kettles black. Lack of appreciation just about summed up her entire experience in keeping Team Go together when she was still on the team. Still, that meant she could understand exactly how he was feeling. "You gotta take the bad with the good. And no matter how difficult things get with Team Go sometimes, you know you'll always go back to them."

Hego thought about it for a minute.

"Why is that?"

"Because you love the job, of course. You love being in charge and telling everybody else what to do. There's no such thing as a perfect job, but for somebody with _your_ personality, leading a team of lazy younger brothers with superpowers to throw bad guys in jail and get called a hero is pretty much as good as it gets."

Hego settled down lower in the couch's cushions, sensing the sting in Shego's backhanded compliment.

"Besides," she added, feeling another one of those weird twinges of guilt she had been feeling tonight, "They're family. And they actually need you, you know."

"They do?"

"Yeah. Team Go couldn't run itself without you, and the Mayor wouldn't have a chance of running the city without your help. Maybe they don't always express how grateful they are, but they are."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

With just those few words, Hego's sullen slump into the couch turned around as he sat up with a perky smile on his face. Technically, Shego wasn't making things up completely. Without him, Team Go would be even worse off than it already was, and the Mayor would probably get voted out of office since they were a constant boost to his public image - when they weren't Reverse Polarized, anyway. She doubted the city would plummet into criminal chaos, though, which was probably what her brother imagined, but he was an important part of the city's – and the team's – overall balance.

Of course, that was only because she wasn't there to keep things running even _more_ smoothly.

"We've talked about me," said Hego, "now let's talk about you."

"Oh, no you don't."

"Come on, Shego. Sometimes it helps to lay it all out on the line. I saw the news stories – you and Drakken saved the world, whether you want to admit it or not, and now Drakken's making a big show about turning a new leaf and trying out the life of a law-abiding citizen."

"It's just a phase," she said. "He's just confused because he got so much attention for saving – for beating those aliens."

"But what if it's _not_ a phase?"

Her brother's question was nothing new. She had been asking the same thing herself. Trying to envision Doctor D as a friendly scientist, bent only on new innovations for the benefit of mankind, was just too much to wrap her head around. First they were helping Possible and the dork fight aliens, but what was next? Joining Global Justice and going to work everyday on a schedule? Punching the clock and sitting at a desk all day? Shego would take over the world herself before she let _that_ happen. Maybe she was just a creature of habit. She didn't know what Doctor D was planning in their future, but she didn't like all these sudden changes.

And there was another reason why she had taken some time off to be alone in Go City. _Their_ future. It hadn't even occurred to her until now that she was thinking about the two of them that way. It was unsettling.

"If Drakken decides to go good," her brother asked, "what about you?"

She had no answer for that.

"I think maybe you returned to Go City because you're having second thoughts about your criminal lifestyle, little sister. I think maybe you wanted to see me and talk things over. Maybe you even want to rejoin Team Go!"

"Don't kid yourself."

"Why not at least consider it? I'm older than I used to be – I won't be as bossy and condescending as I used to be."

Shego raised an eyebrow.

"Not _quite_ as much," her brother added in a rare moment of sheepish self-awareness.

"Even if I did want to try the goody-goody superhero thing again," said Shego, "there's only room for one of us on Team Go. You know that. And you're the one who's willing to take responsibility for things, not me."

Although her brother did not answer, she could tell he understood. Today was an unusual day; the two of them had crossed paths, and here they were, sitting in her living room and watching the same movie together, almost enjoying each other's company. But they were different. Very different. There was no way she was going to go back to the way things were, even if she had to admit that Hego was on to something when he brought up Doctor D's change of heart when it came to supervillainy. She suspected it was more than just a brief phase. She didn't know how to deal with it, and she didn't know what it meant for her. Or for them.

"What about that move Drakken put on you with his flower tendril? Everyone saw it on television."

It was Shego's turn to sink lower into the couch.

"I don't want to talk about that."

"You can open up with me. I'm your big brother, I-"

"Look, Hego? Professional stuff, fine. But other stuff is off limits."

Hego smiled in a condescending, big-brother kind of way, which only made her angrier. She felt embarrassed at the whole thing. Everyone had seen it on television. _National_ television! And while she had been trying to ignore it, Drakken's feelings toward her had been an elephant in the lair. He had made a few advances since then, but a combination of uncertainty on his part and panicked withdrawal on hers had put an end to that. It didn't help that his mother had stopped by soon after the United Nations incident and gone on for what felt like two solid hours about when the wedding was going to take place and whether Shego had considered such-and-such bridal shop.

She wasn't used to those kind of complications. Boy toys and beach hunks were one thing, but taking a step into the unknown with a considerably older employer? Okay, so maybe despite all his eccentricities and manias, she just so happened to like him a lot – another thing she wouldn't admit to anyone besides herself – but nothing was _that_ simple, was it?

"Just follow your heart, Shego. That will lead you in the right direction."

Another one of her brother's corny pieces of feel-good advice. This one, however, didn't annoy Shego as much as they usually did. Partly because she was distracted by how he had sort of read her mind, which was creepy. Maybe it was just the wine getting to her. She reached over for the bottle to refill her glass, but it was nowhere in sight. She frowned, about to get up and find another one, but decided it wasn't worth getting up before she was even halfway off the couch. The movie droned on as she plopped lazily back down. The two of them sat and watched it idly.

Shego was actually feeling tired. It wasn't that late, and she hadn't drunk _that_ much, but maybe it was a side effect of her unexpected reunion with Hego. Trying to talk reasonably with her brother had always led to exhaustion in the past, although he had been surprisingly tolerable tonight. On the screen, the movie's hero threw a brick at a mustachioed villain. Shego yawned. She wondered if her brother was enjoying _Bricks of Fury_. After all – with his super strength and constant showboating, she could remember him bashing in a couple of brick walls just to say he did.

XX

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon, creating a burning orange outline around the black bulk of Go Tower. Its silhouette rose up from its island foundation, watching silently over Go City as the rickety boat finally reached the shore. Hego and his brothers sometimes used the ferry boat when they wanted to head into the city; buying the island to build their tower had been an aesthetic decision, but unfortunately it turned out to be kind of difficult to visit Go City itself when you only had a jet for transportation.

Hego nodded to the old man who had been rowing and gave him a small tip. He jumped off the side. Unfortunately, he had misjudged where the shoreline started, and his feet splashed in the freezing cold water that lapped against the rocks. Grumbling to himself, he shook some of the wetness off as he made his way to the tower entrance and pressed his hand against the entry sensor. The door opened with a soft _whoosh_ of air. He tiptoed inside, not wanting to wake up any of his sleeping brothers as he made his way in the direction of his bedroom to get some much needed rest after a long day of work.

Sometime after his sister had gone to sleep in her apartment, Hego had risen early in the morning, deciding it was best to go home before she awoke - partly because he wanted to take a few of her stolen things and return them to various stores in an attempt to make things right, which she definitely wouldn't like. She'd be in for a surprise when she woke up, but Hego had a responsibility to do the right thing, even if she didn't approve. Sam and Lenny, those security guards at Go Go Groceries, had chased after him again when he came back to the store to return the grill. They didn't even give him a chance to explain himself! Sometimes the noble path was a lonely one, that was for sure.

Sneaking out of Shego's apartment with some of her personal possessions wasn't the only reason he had avoided waking her up, though. As a strong, dependable team leader and the voice of reason, he wasn't supposed to cry or get emotional. And that was hard to avoid when it came to goodbyes. His evening with his sister had been interesting, and while he was thankful to her for helping him get his head cleared, he also knew there was no chance she would rejoin Team Go. They had been on different paths for a long time. Even if the news said Drakken was having second thoughts about supervillainy, and even if he might end up dragging Shego along, his sister would never be the superhero type again.

And that made him sad.

Hego walked into the living room, which was on the way to the sleeping quarters. He was surprised to see all three of his brothers sitting on the couch and watching television. They turned around as they heard him enter, and Mego got up with an angry look on his face. "Hego!" he said. "Where have you been?"

"I ran into Shego earlier this evening. I was over at her apartment for a while."

"Really?" asked Wendell, getting up from the couch.

William joined his twin excitedly. "Is she joining Team Go again?"

"No. We just talked for a while, that's all."

The Wegos looked disappointed, but Mego was still angry for some reason. Hego soon found out why. "What about the groceries?" his brother demanded. "You said you were going to get some food!"

"You know, I must have completely forgotten."

"_What?_ What are we going to eat for dinner?"

"It's almost morning."

Mego looked out a window, surprised to see the dawn's light shining. "Argh! We've been sitting here waiting for you to come back and cook us something since last night! What are we going to do now?"

Hego _did_ feel guilty about forgetting the groceries. Admittedly, it was hard to remember something like that when you had overzealous security guards chasing you out of the store both times you tried to come in. He supposed Go Go Groceries was a no go from now on. Some people just couldn't forgive and forget. He'd have to find another upscale place whenever he wanted something fancy.

In the meantime, his brothers wanted food, and as leader of Team Go, it was his job to get some. He remembered what Shego had told him; he was the one who was willing to take responsibility. Maybe his brothers could be pains in the butts sometimes, but they needed him. He enjoyed leading Team Go to victory, whether it was against their foes or their stomachs. But still, running around all night had tired him out. He didn't feel like getting groceries or going out to eat. He considered the problem, and another idea came to mind:

"How about some Chinese takeout?"

Judging by his brothers' expressions, that was definitely the right choice.

XX

"Rrrrrgh! _Hego!_"

A flash of pain shot through Shego's head right after she yelled out the words. She stood up from the couch, where she had been curled up in slumber, and groaned as her knees wobbled; definitely too much wine last night.

If he wasn't already long gone, her brother's body would be flying around her room like a rag doll right about now, never mind the super strength. Shego had woken up to a disaster. Her favorite lamp, her green and black silk wall hanging, and just about everything else smaller than a handful and not nailed down was gone. She didn't even know how Hego had managed it; did he take multiple trips? Did he just use his super strength to precariously balance half her apartment furnishings and squeeze it all through the door without waking her up?

She read the note again, which Hego had left lying on her stomach while she slept on the couch:

_Dear Susan,_

_ I had to take a few things that needed to be returned. I'm sorry, but it was the right thing to do. Thank you for the wonderful evening and the dinner. You should talk to Ron Stoppable – I hear he's taking culinary courses, and you have a talent for cooking. Maybe that's one idea you could pursue to clear up your career confusion._

_ As for your relationship confusion, all I can say is good luck!_

_ Love, Henry._

The note was written in no-nonsense block lettering, with blue ink, which he had apparently fished out of a drawer somewhere. _Relationship confusion_, the note said. She snorted derisively. Whatever _that_ meant. She had to give Hego props, though; stealing half the stuff in her apartment was an impressive feat, there was no denying it. But even more impressive would be the immense pain she'd be inflicting on him when she caught up with him.

But no sooner had she thought of revenge than she sank back down on the couch. She stared at the blank spot on the wall unit where her beloved flat-screen television had been. It was her own fault, really. Inviting Hego into her house after almost getting him arrested for aiding and abetting a shoplifter, and then pointing out all the things she had stolen? It was just begging for an obnoxious reaction on her brother's part. This was exactly the kind of high-handed stuff Hego did, and it was exactly why she left her brothers behind a long time ago. Maybe she didn't have much privacy with Doctor D, but at least the guy could understand how wrong it was to re-steal somebody's stolen property. It was a matter of principle!

Shego vegetated on the couch for a few more moments, still trying to wake up and collect her senses. She wasn't really a morning person, even if supervillainy called for long days of work sometimes. She wondered what she would eat for breakfast, trying to get her mind off her ransacked apartment. The drapes around the sliding door were not drawn, and outside on the balcony, she saw that the Pop Pop Porter's Portable Party Grill was no longer there. Maybe her brother had finally returned it successfully. It was too bad; some steak and eggs would have been good. Thinking about last night's meal brought their conversation to mind.

Hego was more perceptive than he let on sometimes. She didn't even know he watched the news – he had never done it when she was living in Go Tower with him – but he had known about how Doctor D was starting to change his supervillain ways. He had guessed that she was having trouble accepting that kind of change, and he had also guessed about her romantic frustrations. And it was true. The reason she was in Go City, taking a break from her employment, could be summed up in one word: Drakken.

Before Shego had left to think about things, she had gotten the impression he really _was_ striking out on a new path. Maybe he just wanted attention and recognition, regardless of where it came from – and when you got beaten by a teenager as much as Doctor D had, it was probably tempting to try something different. What would it mean, if he turned into a legitimate scientist instead of a mad one? Would he had any reason to keep her employed? If he didn't need a partner in crime anymore, where did that leave her? Maybe just someone who happened to live in his lairs most of the time. Or his laboratories, she supposed, since regular scientists didn't really have lairs.

But a living situation like that raised some questions. Was it possible they could just be roommates? She knew how Doctor D felt about her, after all. He had made _that_ obvious, in his own awkward way. It was out in the open, but she just hadn't been willing to deal with it. If she came back – well, she wasn't sure _what_ it would mean. But she was pretty sure their living situation wouldn't just be that of a scientist and his pretty young assistant. It would be something else entirely.

Lost in thought, Shego propped her legs up on the coffee table and leaned back into the couch, but her foot knocked something off onto the floor. She leaned over and picked it up. It was a DVD. She had noticed her empty movie rack beside the wall unit after she had woken up; all of her movies were stolen titles, which meant Hego had taken them with him when he sneaked out of the apartment. Maybe he had overlooked this one, since it was left out after they had watched it last night. _Bricks of Fury VII._

She smiled . Maybe he _hadn't_ overlooked it.

Her stomach rumbled as she put the movie back on the coffee table. Despite their late dinner and her hangover, she was still hungry for some reason. This definitely wasn't a morning to go out for breakfast, though. Maybe that Chinese takeout place she sometimes ordered from would deliver in the mornings. She could have some lo mein and watch the movie at the same time – she hadn't caught much of it last night, since Hego had been yammering on the whole time. But no, she realized, frowning in irritation at the blank wall where the television should have been. Maybe her brother had left the one movie to be nice, but he had forgotten about leaving her a way to _watch_ the darn thing.

Suddenly, something enticing came into her mind: the twenty by twenty descending high-definition viewing screen in the ceiling of Doctor D's central control room. There was dimmer switch in that room, too – it helped foster a sinister atmosphere, he had once told her. And there was a popcorn machine in the lair's lounge. Now _this_ was an idea. Visiting Go City was nice for the nostalgia, and maybe the evening spent with her brother hadn't been all that bad, but her home town's charms didn't last forever. She could pick up some takeout on the way back, and if Doctor D wasn't too busy with his silly new legitimate scientific schemes, whatever they were, they could watch the movie together.

Shego stood up and stretched her arms, flinching a little at the light filtering through the open drapes. It wasn't that bad, though. Already, her hangover already beginning to clear. It was time to go home. She didn't know exactly what that meant for her, for the two of them - but she was ready to find out.

XX

* * *

_**Notes**: That's it for this story. I know Shego and Hego aren't really a popular combination, but I really like them. I would say this is one of my favorites out my smaller 1-3 chapter stories - maybe just because I really like the idea of Hego getting caught up in his sister's lawbreaking and the two of them hanging out in her apartment watching _Bricks of Fury.

_I actually had this story in mind for a long time, since I came up with it about the same time that I first came up with _Pater Unfamiliar_ (which was back when I wrote _Just a Jock_). I had imagined Shego would be shoplifting off in Go City near the end of _Pater Unfamiliar_, when she had temporarily left Drakken after being disgusted with him backstabbing Dementor, but of course now this is more of a standalone story. It just took me a while to get around to it._


End file.
